


Cry

by wolffairy506



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Slight Violence, michonne is a bad-booty, super protective Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolffairy506/pseuds/wolffairy506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we all need to cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own AMC's "The Walking Dead"

A light breeze skimmed a dark town, most lights dimmed or put out. A young man with colt-like gawky limbs and dark brown eyes hobbled down a street on his crutches, pacing near the gates of the town. A brown haired man stood next to the gate, watching the pacer silently. After a few minutes, he spoke up.

      "They'll make it back, Eric," he called out quietly. Eric snapped his ginger topped head up and regarded the dark haired man.

     "Thanks." He replied curtly, and continued pacing. Aaron had been told to return before sundown-- it was far after now. About two and a half hours after sundown. Aaron was almost never late. Spencer said that they'd make it back. But Spencer didn't know crap.

     Eric's crutches rattled quietly as he paced back and forth on the street, mind focused on the sharp bite of the draft instead of the fact that his love was hours late in a lethal world.

     As it grew colder out, and even more lights faded out, fear made Eric's heart pound. He needed Aaron. He needed him now. Now, as quick as possible. Eric had gone through a really tough time that day-- whilst getting supplies at the pantry, he'd run into Tobin. Tobin was the kind of man who flipped if he felt even the smallest challenge to his or any other man's heterosexuality.

     As Eric gathered his things, Tobin confronted him. "You don't got your body guard today, right?" He'd asked, cornering Eric with hostile glances more than force. "He's out there," Tobin flicked his eyes toward the nearest town wall. "With that grimy redneck, doin' _nothing_."

     Eric curled his fists. "He's doing more than you are," It slipped out. He hadn't meant to say it. He meant what he said, but Eric had never meant to have the words leave his tongue. And it was a huge mistake, Eric could tell, the moment it left his lips.

     Tobin narrowed his eyes and flexed his muscles. "I'll have fun with this, homo." He growled before slamming Eric against a wall with a powerful kick to the stomach. Before the ginger haired man could move, a fist pounded into his cheek with shocking force. Eric could hear screams from behind him, of women yelling things like, "Get Rick!" and "Oh God!" Michonne had been in the room, and had jumped on Tobin from behind, attempting to pull his arms behind his back. Tobin overpowered her, slamming her into the closest cupboard with great force. The blow barely phased Michonne. She was already back on her feet.

     It was then that Rick stormed through the door. Michonne and him worked to subdue Tobin- Rick using a police hold and Michonne slamming him to the floor with her wiry muscles.

     Later it had been revealed that Tobin had bruised one of Eric's ribs, and nearly broke the coppery haired man's nose.

     Just as Eric was going to give up hope, the gates creaked open and a monstrously ugly car and a motorcycle motored their way into Alexandria. They sputtered to a stop, and Aaron jumped out of the car, running to Eric. He flung himself into the other man's arms, hands shaking and eyes bleary with happiness. Eric squeaked at the pain- Aaron was pressing on the bruised rib. It was then that the brunet pulled away slightly and looked his love over.

     "What happened?!" He demanded, eyes panicked. Eric shook his head. Aaron turned to the man on the motorcycle- Daryl. "I'm going to take him home," he called, and Daryl nodded.

      Aaron scooped up the other man gently, and dragged Eric's crutches behind him ungracefully.

     When in their house, Aaron laid Eric down on a king sized bed with white sheets and a burgundy comforter.

     "Now you have to tell me." He said, looking at Eric with those big blue eyes. He sat with his knees drawn to his brawny chest, hands worked rugged by sun wrapped around them. His face bore the slight shadow of stubble that Eric found extremely hot. He just wanted to kiss Aaron and hug him and cry all at once.

     Eric managed to choke out a name. "T-Tobin." The dynamic of Aaron's expression changed extremely quickly. It faded from a concerned lover's face to the face of a man who had just been accused of having no honor.

     "What- what did he do." Aaron croaked out, eyes dark.

     "He said that you and Daryl did nothing out there, and I said, "They're doing more than you," and he kicked me up a against a wall and punched me while jeering the usual terms." Eric whispered, brown eyes not wanting to meet Aaron's hurt, blue-eyed stare. He suppressed the angry, protective beast with a visible struggle.      

     "What do you want me to do about it," he asked in a quiet voice that Aaron sometimes adopted when Eric was upset.

     Eric shook his head. "I want you to hold me," the colt-limbed man couldn't hold back his tears anymore. Aaron moved forward and pulled Eric into his brawny arms, using one of his hands to cup the ginger haired man's head. And Eric cried. He sobbed into Aaron chest, arms laying limply by his sides.

     The brunet held him closer, whispering little things into his ear. "I'm so sorry, Eric," he murmured. "I'm here for you, and I'm sorry," Eric finally slowed his crying to the point where Aaron could move his hands to cup Eric's tear-stained cheeks. What the brunet saw tore his heart out with a blunt knife.

     Eric's brown eyes were ringed with red, their usual spark of joy gone. They looked so dull and sad. His near-broken nose was red, and had begun to bleed again, but neither cared to get towels to stop the light flow. Eric rubbed away some of the blood with a hand, and looked back up at Aaron. Pity softened his misty blue eyes.

     "Sometimes we all need to cry." He whispered, and held Eric to him again, rubbing his back gently as his love cried.


End file.
